Melamine has occurred as a contaminant in food, pharmaceuticals and other consumer products. Known assays for the detection of melamine may be undesirable or ineffective for reasons including, but not limited to, cost, difficulty of use, inaccuracy, delay before achieving results, reliance upon sophisticated laboratory equipment or other assay problems and challenges. The present invention is directed toward overcoming one or more of the problems discussed above.